So this is christmas
by livesinjournals
Summary: Ashley and Spencer have never liked Christmas parties but this time it's different...Thanks to some Mistletoe. Hope you guys enjoy. Reid/ Seaver


**I have been so rubbish at uploading! I am so sorry my wonderful readers, I wish I could say that I will be able to change that but it's a really busy time, no year. I am mid exams and mocks and madness! So I am really sorry but I am going to try and do as much writing as possible. Obviously with the holidays coming up I should get some chance to write! Thank you for being patient! **

I hate these parties! I thought leaving the training programme would end the Christmas parties. The guys all were getting drunk and the girls getting too flirtatious. I never enjoyed it; admittedly I was too desperate to get into the business. I would rather have been out on the field. They were bad, but this is worse.

The fact that this is compulsory with a lot of higher members of the team scares me. This is my dream and I don't won't to risk losing that; by looking like an idiot. I sigh and walk out of the lift, talking deep breaths and mentally preparing myself, 'you can do this Ashley Seaver. It won't be like the last one. No one is going to try anything or mention your dad. Its Christmas just laugh and enjoy yourself.' I breathe and walk in.

-They make me do this once a year and I still suck at this. I was too young when I was at collage so I by passed all the parties and studied to get out of there. Meaning when it came to my first Christmas party at the BAU I was so nervous, I drank too much and made myself look like an idiot. Yet they make me come back each year. Morgan always tries to set me up with someone and Garcia dresses me up like I am a project. Leaning against my desk, I sip the drink Rossi had thrust into my hand and hope for the best. Sighing I look towards the door, planning my escape. That's when she walks in, I have always found her pretty, and Garcia figured that out on the first day. Today she looks outstanding; I'm not the kind of guy to stare. I always try and act likes a gentle man but I can't keep my eyes of her. This is more than just a little crush, I think I always knew that but it feels so unreal. I can't explain.

-Spotting Reid was like refreshment, he just makes me feel comfortable. I can't help but wonder over there it's like a pull. I can hear the faint whisper of 'All I want for Christmas is you' in the back ground and somewhere along the way I spot a very tipsy looking Garcia, flirting her butts off. Even I can't help and smile they all look so happy. Christmas is always hard, but even I can't help and catch some Christmas spirit. Leaning next to Reid I feel at ease.

"Hey Reid, you enjoying the party."

"Hey Seaver, It's better than ones from before. Trust me; I am not looking like an idiot for the first time."

"You know somehow I can't imagine you looking like an idiot."

"Trust me; I have managed to do it some many times. I and alcohol do not mix. I danced on a table and took my shirt off!"

"Why was that the party I missed? I know what you mean though. I got into a fight about my dad, and nearly made out with the guy I punched. Good mix Ashley!"

"Touché

, we are both idiots! Just glad for once there is someone I get along with who I am hoping isn't going to ditch me to make out with a secretary. I hope?"

"Let me guess Morgan?"

"Every year the same secretary. I think it's his way of trying to make Garcia jealous."

"Every year! Wow! That is definitely a jealousy plan. Spence do you want to dance? I wouldn't normally ask but we look like the only ones not dancing."

"I'd love to Ashley; I'm not a good dancer though."

"I'll take my chances but you may want to mind your feet I am a bit of a clutch."

"I'll take my chances."

Reid grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the office where everyone was dancing. He'd never been one of the ones on the floor before. It felt so new to be dancing, Ashley fitted with her perfectly. He'd never been able to dance but he was actually doing alright with her. After a while though he needed a drink and led Ashley towards the table.

"I'm actually having a good time, Ash. This is the only Christmas party I have enjoyed."

More Christmas songs played though the speakers, Ashley couldn't help but sing the last line of the song. Reid smiled, she was actually enjoying Christmas and it was with him. Turning to face Ashley he heard a chorus of cheering turning round to see what the fuss was to see everyone all staring at him and Ashley.

"What's going on?"

He heard Garcia shout mistletoe over the rest of the crowed. His face drained a shade whiter. He had wanted to kiss Ashley, but not in front of the whole team. The chorus of kiss was getting too much. He turned to Ashley to protest but saw her lean in. For once he switched off and leaned in.

Maybe for once the Christmas party had worked out quite well for him. Looking down and the blonde whose hand was in his. He had the feeling that for once he was going to have a merry Christmas.

**I hope you guys like this Christmas story. I hope I can update soon! Is anyone else excited for Christmas! **


End file.
